


Babysitting (Or Not)

by MiraculousPenta



Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Damian Wayne is Robin, Ex-Assassin Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: Request from @messymessyml on tumblr: Anyway, not sure if you're still taking requests at some point again (I see something about 🌹) but anything jasonette is my jam.Jasonette with babysitter Marinette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Babysitting (Or Not)

Jason was freaking out. Bruce had just dropped the bomb that he needed to go for a 24 hour mission with Tim. Dick, was also on a mission and Alfred was having a well deserved holiday. That means that only Damian and himself will be in Gotham. And well, they don't exactly get along. Plus Jason has exactly zero knowledge of babysitting, how was he going to pull this off? Why hire a babysitter of course! He called the babysitter agency and got a part-time babysitter around his age. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Jason thinks that it's illegal for a girl to be that pretty. 

"Hi, is this the Wayne Manor?" she asked. Jason was snapped out of his daze and answered, "Yes, this is, come in." "What's your name?" the girl asked, "You look like you're around my age honestly." "I'm Jason and yeah, we are," Jason said leading the girl inside. "Damian, where are you?" he shouted, "The babysitter's here!" "Tt, I am in my room and I do not need a babysitter, Todd!" Damian shouted back. "Come on, Damian! Come down!" Jason shouted again. He turned to Marinette. "The living room is just through this door, you can wait there," he told her. Marinette nodded and went. Meanwhile Jason ran to Damian’s room and tried to open the door. It's locked. Trying to pick the lock would only trigger the alarm and they had a guest downstairs. Jason resolved to knock. 

"Damian, come out of there!" Jason said once again, this time while banging the door. "No!" Damian replied, "Leave me alone, Todd!" This went on for quite some time before Jason finally decided it wasn't worth it and headed back to the living room. He sat on the couch and sat in awkward silence next to Marinette. After a couple of minutes Jason spoke up, "You can leave, you know." Marinette just blinked. "But you already paid me, that wouldn't be right," she said. Jason was surprised she didn't take on the offer and left, that's what the most of Gotham would do. The clock chimed signalling it's 5 pm. "How about I make us dinner then?" Marinette asked standing up. "That would be appreciated," Jason said. "Any preferences?" the girl asked, looking at Jason as he once again was mesmerised by her beauty. 

"I'll eat whatever but Damian is vegetarian," Jason told her. She seemed to be waiting for something as she looked at him. "Uh, where's the kitchen?" she finally asked. Jason mentally facepalmed, "Follow me." Jason had ended up not only leading her to the kitchen but also helping her cook. He found her presence pleasant and her confidence cute. They finished around six not ending up with more than just dinner. Jason went up to tell Damian it's time for dinner. He knocked and waited. No answer. He knocked again, "Yo, Demon Spawn, open the door, Marinette made us dinner." When there was no answer once more, Jason tried to open the door and to his surprise, it opened. The room looked untouched except an open window to the garden. Damian had decided to sneak out. Jason curses and runs downstairs and grabs his jacket and keys. 

"Hey, Marinette, you can go home. Damian snuck out, I'm going to go look for him," Jason said to Marinette as he headed to the door. "Wait!" Marinette said, "I'm coming with you." Her face determined she grabbed her purse and ran to him. "What? Really, Marinette, just go home. Gotham can be dangerous," he said, concern lacing his voice. "And I'm not an ex-boxer’s daughter and an ex-assassin for no reason. Believe me, I know just how much you've been through when you were in the league, Red Hood," the young woman said, still determined. Jason went rigid, this sweet girl, had relations to the League of Shadows. "I can already see the questions racing through your head Jason, I'll answer them later. Right now, we have an ex-prince of assassins to find," Marinette stated, dragging Jason out. 

It didn’t take them too long to find Damian. After all, a green, red, and yellow suit doesn't really blend in the shadows." Thanks for the help Marinette," Jason said, "I'd like to meet up sometime, to talk about the whole ex-assassin thing." "Of course!" she answered, "Say, Tuesday 9 o'clock?" "Yeah sure," Jason stated. He was still shocked that this sweet sunshine girl is an ex-assassin if he was being honest, a hang out together would probably be able to explain things. _'And maybe get her to be your girlfriend while you're at it,'_ a part of his brain whispered. _'Shut up.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @badwolften for helping me figure out what to write. And here’s [the audiofic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cTOIpPswV5lHCwAEKSh9LDhFfVe5qTBE/view?usp=sharing) for this story.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


End file.
